Unrequited Love
by singingsin
Summary: un·re·quit·ed love [uhn-ri-kwahy-tid lhuv] a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person that is not returned or reciprocated His heart, which he had spent so long freezing, protecting from emotions and feeling, thawed because of her. Happy early Birthday OP-Chan! Prompt #32. Enjoy and let me know what you think as always! (mentions of NaruHina)


**un**·**re**·**quit**·**ed love **[uhn-ri-kwahy-tid lhuv]

_a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person that is not returned or reciprocated_

Sasuke is sitting in his apartment window, watching the streets below him bustle with late afternoon traffic. He's looking for someone in particular, as he always is at this time. Day after day, like clockwork, she always walks by, unaware of his gaze. And day after day, he makes sure that he within eyesight of her path.

Hyuuga Hinata.

He glances at the clock on the wall, the hands positioned to read 4:28. In two minutes she'll walk past, her arm locked with Naruto's as he walks her home from her temporary job placement as a teacher at the academy.

He hates how dependant he's become on this ritual, hates that since he got back from the war 6 months ago, he's been wasting his time doing this.

He scratches at the seal on his left ankle, glaring at it hatefully. He's on probation, not that he blames Tsunade for doing it. He's actually considered very lucky to be here at all, a sentiment he's not yet sure if he shares. The other ninja whisper about it, think that he can't hear their disdain for him. Well, not all of them. Actually, there were quite a few people (besides Sakura and Naruto) who had put forth support for him. The people of the village called them the Konoha Twelve, and as much as he was originally against it, he was an original member. In truth, he was grateful, although he'd never say it. Everyone of them, from Lee, once a rival, to Sai, the person who had replaced him, kept him from going stir crazy in this prison of an apartment.

But there were some things that his friends couldn't help him with.

Hinata, for instance, who is now passing by, as predicted, hanging off Naruto's arm.

He leans out the widow, as the sun flashes off her dark hair, like spilled ink, undulating in the wind.

It doesn't matter how many times he see her, the reaction is always the same. His heart thumps loudly against his ribcage, so loudly that he can't understand why everyone below can't hear it. He sucks in a long breath, as she animatedly waves her hands, telling Naruto something that makes him laugh loudly. People smile at them as they pass out of Sasuke's sight, and he lets his breathe out in a hiss.

Hinata has changed a lot since the last tie he met her.

He almost didn't recognise her, when six months ago, after all the blood had been spilled, she had walked right up to him, and slapped him.

"That's for being selfish." she had said angrily, the sound of skin on skin ringing through the air, his cheek stinging. That had been the last thing he had expected. He had looked at her like she was crazy, and most people had dropped their jaws. A couple laughed, (Kiba he thinks, and maybe TenTen) and an attendant had hurried up and scolded her.

"Lady Hinata, was that really necessary?"

"Why yes." she had said calmly, and turned her back to him, starting off towards her team mates. She had paused though, looked over her shoulder, and the look in those eyes of hers had drawn him in. "If you ever hurt him, or anyone else whom I love and respect, ever again, I will kill you myself.'

He had believed her, the threat uttered so quietly, so calmly, that he had been frozen to the spot, unable to find his usual cold mask to pull into place.

That had been the first thing, the thing that got his attention. The second occurrence that happened had been shortly after it was decided that he could return to the village.

He had been issued warnings and rules, requirements that had to be completed within a certain timeframe in order for him to be allowed to be pardoned. It wouldn't be easy, they had told him. If he truly wanted to stay, he would be expected to be a model citizen, atone for his crimes, and give back to the community. And they made it crystal clear that this was only happening because of the people who were supporting him. One toe out of line, and he would be in a world of trouble.

He hadn't had many visitors since he'd been sealed. He wasn't allowed to go outside of the apartment without a person who had special seals that corresponded to his own. So his twelve friends. That wasn't the big issue. The issue, was that now that the war was over, and the nations were trying to keep their newfound alliance in proper balance, these special people were never around.

Except for Hinata.

It had been decided that, seeing as she was being groomed to become the Hyuuga heir, she would stay and offer her skills close to home. So it was arranged that she would be a substitute teacher at the academy, filling in for one of the many teachers lost in the line of duty, until a suitable candidate could take over.

So, she was the only person who was ever I the village, that had the power to free him from the maddening walls of his apartment. At first, she had ignored his attempts at contacting her. He had sent telegrams, summoned tiny snakes to deliver notes (about the only thing he was allowed to do with his chakra until further notice, and he'd had to fight for even that) and he even yelled at her when he saw her, his voice echoing off the buildings.

One day, she finally gave in.

She arrived at his apartment, after he sent her about 10 telegrams, a sour look on her face. She had grabbed him by the arm, barely letting him put on his shoes and grab his wallet, tugging him down the hall and into the fresh air. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced, the feel of sunlight hitting his skin after a three weeks of being cooped up. He had even smiled, a genuine smile, and she'd rolled her eyes. They went for ramen.

He had gotten a chance to look at her, really look at her, for the first time since the day she slapped him. When he had left, she was a timid, quiet creature, who never looked at anyone in the eye. She had been painfully shy, clumsy, and he hadn't ever heard her say a full sentence without blushing or stuttering. And skill wise…the only thing she had of any value was her byakugan. In essence, she hadn't been even a blip on his radar back then.

But now…

Hinata had grown more than he could have ever perceived. She was strong now, had amazing, polished skills that were clearly a result of relentless training. Her byakugan was nearly a perfect technique now, that she used easily, or so he had heard. She was still quiet, and shy, but it seemed like she wore it differently now. She only talked when she deemed it wise to do so, diplomatic. There was a fire in those pale violet eyes of hers, a strength that hadn't been there before. And beautiful. She was beautiful, and at that moment Sasuke had wondered how he had missed it before. It was so glaringly obvious.

"Hinata. Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke had asked, disrupting the silence for the first time since they had ordered. Hinata had nodded, and it had felt begrudging to him, but he didn't let that deter him.

"Why did you slap me that day?"

"I told you," she said incredulously.

"Well I know, but… I mean, was it really because you thought I was selfish? Or was it more because of him…." he trails off, Naruto's name hanging between them, and for the first time his memories of the past Hinata line up with the present Hinata. She blushes furiously. Sasuke nods, his suspicions affirmed, and part of him is saddened by the fact that Hinata is still this deeply affected by his stupid friend.

"You…you tore out a piece of his soul you know," Hinata whispered suddenly, so low he almost misses it. "I hated you. I truly hated you, for hurting him so badly. Because.. he helped me become strong. Helped me accept that no one can change me but me. And that, you never give up or go back on your word!" she said fiercely, and Sasuke had leaned back, surprise written on his face.

They had remained silent again, for the rest of the outing, until she dropped him off at the apartment.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Hinata had apologised, dipping her head so her hair hung like a dark curtain around her face. " I…I don't hate you anymore. You mean so much to him…you inspired him the most."

"You love him a lot, don't you?' Sasuke had whispered, the first fingers of envy wrapping tightly around his heart. Hinata had nodded, that fire in her eyes again, complimenting the blush that dusted her cheeks.

She hadn't come back to escort him since.

And somewhere along the line, he had stared watching for her, straining to see her from his apartment windows. His heart, which he had spent so long freezing, protecting from emotions and feeling, thawed and left him lost. And news that Naruto had gotten his act together and started seeing her, trickled in slowly, with Ino and Sakura when they visited. He was angry and jealous and he hated it. Hated that he felt this way, knowing that she would never return his feelings. Hated knowing that his best friend had yet again, managed to surpass him somehow, without even meaning to. Because Hinata adored Naruto, her devotion to him, absolute and unwavering.

Unrequited love.

He would never kiss her, get to lose himself in those pale eyes, full of purity that no one could ever hope to match. He wasn't allowed to run his hands through her raven soft hair, or skim his fingers along her wrist. All Sasuke could do was try to swallow this feeling of affection that had crept up on him unfairly, and shove it down into the dark corner of his heart, the place reserved for his brother and his clan and now, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke sighs, and shuts his window, throwing himself on his bed and burying his face into the pillow, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest, as he imagines what she's saying. He hears her laughter peal through his head, and replaces the image of Naruto, holding her hand in his, with his own image.

Only another 24 hours till he can see her again.


End file.
